Prior art workout benches provide a user with an elevated support surface on which to position a portion of the body while performing a variety of muscle flexing, muscle stretching, and muscle strengthening exercises. Many workout benches are padded to provide a resilient surface on which to perform such exercises. Because workout benches are elevated above a floor surface, users may perform exercises on the support surface of the workout bench using a wider range of motion than would be possible if the identical exercise were performed on the floor surface.
For example, when people lay on their backs on a floor surface, their outstretched arms may be raised between the horizontal floor surface and a vertical position, allowing a 90 degree range of motion. In contrast, users laying on their backs on the support surface of a workout bench may move their arms between a vertical position and a position below the horizontal plane of the support surface, allowing a range of motion greater than 90 degrees.
However, even though workout benches provide a user with a greater range of motion over that possible when users perform identical exercises on a floor surface, the generally rectangular support surfaces of prior art workout benches and prior art weightlifting benches limit the downward motion of a user's shoulders and arms due to scapular restriction. Also, when the lower portion of a user's upper arms move below the horizontal plane of the workbench support surface during exercise, they engage the lateral edges of the support surface causing the neck and spine of the user to be raised from the support surface. This puts pressure on both the neck and spine of the user as long as the upper arms remain below the horizontal plane of the support surface. The increased pressure on the neck and spine of the user may not only cause discomfort for the user, it may lead to injury.
What is needed is a workout bench that allows a more ergonomic and anatomically correct position which allows for a greater range of motion for the shoulder blades (scapula) and arms of a user during the lifting of free weights, without placing undue stress on ancillary muscles and connective tissues.